Conventionally, an album creating system for creating an album has been known that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731.